Pokébang: Into Darkness
by MCEProd22
Summary: 20 Months after Iris crossed over into Pasadena coming and going into the lives of Sheldon Leonard and the gang, an old Villain returns bound on vengeance. It would take the act of sheer terror to bring the nerds and the trainers back together. But even them may not be enough to stop this endgame. "Enjoy these final moments of peace. For I have returned. To have. My. Vengeance.
1. Prologue: The Desert Discovery

**A/N While I'm not yet finished with the first story, the second at least can get underway as I have the prologue and first two chapters already set. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**November 13, 2009 9:55 P.M. Mojave Desert National Preserve**

The silence of the night was all around the desert, not a sound or anything nearby or around for miles. Normally deserts have an almost surreal quiet especially given the animal presence. This night so far had been almost barley still only the moon and stars above giving the glow to keep the area vibrant.

Outside of the Hole-in-the-Wall canyon that silence was broken. A Streak of blue light came out of the middle growing in size and dexterity. Without warning it tore open revealing a man walking out of the light. He came clear got a few steps then fell forward the light closing behind him.

_"What is this…"_

He got up and looked at his surroundings very confused and disoriented.

_"Is this what I created?"_

Without realizing it however he collapsed due to exhaustion

**8.5 Hours Later**

The preserve ranger was out on his morning patrol waiting for that first sign of sunrise to come over the valley. Not much about his routine that can be considered weird.

_"What is it about deserts that make you long for more."_

He appeared on the edge of the Hole in the Canyon wall line ready to turn around and head back to base when he caught sight of the oddest thing.

_"Is that blue hair?"_

He came up above the ridge and then came in full view of a body unconscious and dirty.

_"Oh, crap…"_

The running then came with full force as he reached the body just as it was beginning to move.

_"Thank god…"_ He reached for his radio ready to call it in. _"Medical Evac I need a chopper at the hole, unconscious hiker.."_

The ranger reached him as he slowly stood up on his knees.

_"Sir, I'm ranger Scott Allen I have a medical evac on the way, can you tell me your name?"_

The guy struggled to his feet gathering his items along the way. _"My name…"_

Scott once again reached for the walkie _"Possible amnesiac as well as dehydration.."_

_"Copy that Scott._" Walkie nose chirped back. Scott got the guy to his feet

_"Sir do you remember anything about how you got here?"_

The guy took of his jacket and shook his head. _"Just walking through a blue light and ending up here when it was dark."_

The guy passed out again while Scott waved the chopper in not wanting this to be the first thing to go wrong today.


	2. 1: The Football Fanatics Congruence

_**Chapter 1: The Football Fanatics Congruence**_

**A/N: Almost finished with the first just have the epilogue so now its full steam ahead with the second one. Enjoy Chapter 1 It Will be the same format as before.**

* * *

_**February 3, 2013 Pasadena CA,**_

_"Seriously Flacco you had to do that."_ Amy yelled out while nearly dropping her burger. _"$300 on a scoreless 2nd Quarter right down the drain."_

The gang had all gathered together to watch the super bowl at Sheldon and Leonard's including newest member Stuart. Normally only Penny would be that into the super bowl but the male members of the gang did have an ulterior motive.

_"Is that Star Trek ad ever going to air?"_ Sheldon moaned.

Howard who was in the kitchen grabbing a water bottle for Bernadette was for once in agreeance with Sheldon.

_"They said late second quarter so why hasn't it come up yet."_ He responded as he gingerly tossed his wife the bottle.

_"Take it easy guys, at $4 million a pop these random commercials are going to come at us hard and fast._" Raj reminded them

_"As long as I don't see another beer ad I'll be just peachy._" Bernadette pointed out.

_"Then I wouldn't be looking at Stevie Wonder right now Bernie, cause he is playing voodoo doctor in a Bud Light commercial."_ Howard pointed out while leading her to the bathroom.

The atmosphere soon was masked by a screaming in the bathroom _"Oh you're freaking kidding me!"_

_"And…there goes our night of no weird screaming."_ Leonard brought up as he took a drink.

_"and a GoDaddy ad without Danica Patrick who didn't see that coming."_ Stuart offhandedly pointed out.

The next few minutes allowed the tension to evaporate as they mentioned all the stuff about what was going on that week even through the kickoff back to the 49ers. Penny was about to ask a major point to the gang about Kapernick when it happened.

_"Guys shut up it's on._" Sheldon yelled

The tension and silence was abound as only the voice of Benedict Cumberbatch echoed throughout the apartment. No one mad a sound as they all soaked in the spot. As the bridge noise continued the smiles on the guys and confused grins on the girls said it all.

_**"Shall we begin…?"**_

Applause followed and that allowed there to finally have a time to switch things up as Penny grabbed a burger.

_"Ok I have to admit that actually looks better than the first one."_

_"Well yeah of course it does I mean Sherlock playing the villain what gets better."_

_"Watson as Uhuras dad Leonard?"_ Sheldon offhandedly mentioned.

He didn't answer that but let the game slip back into focus as they watched the rest of the 2nd quarter. Before halftime Sheldon brought up another issue that was plaguing him.

_"Raj you don't have any scars do you?"_

_"Scars from what?"_

_"Oh that night back a year and a half ago when we saw Thor and you fell on the stove."_

_"I never fell on the stove Priya said that I dropped PF Changs on me just as I finished cooking it and burned through my shirt."_

_"Raj you know my eidetic memory, you fell on the stove and Leonard mowed down that weird girl with purple hair, she vanished the next morning the same time your burn marks faded."_

As Raj and Sheldon went on arguing the rest of the gang tried figuring out a plan for the back half of the night.

_"Anyone want to go on a beer run?"_ Howard mentioned

_"and miss Beyonce no freaking way."_ Penny and Bernadette gleefully yelled back.

Amy brought up a weirder point. _"Who goes on a run during the super bowl anyway?"_

_"Probably the folks who fear something is going to happen,_" Stuart pointed out. _"They wouldn't want to see it anyway."_

_"Stuart the super bowl is one of the most secure places in the world."_ Leonard responded annoyed _"anyway, Sheldon should definitely go, Amy you should go too just to keep him occupied."_

_"I will do that Leonard just let me grab him."_

Amy went over to grab Sheldon just as he went over the details regarding the sinkhole at the Rose Bowl Stadium with ever annoying detail. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away ever to his annoyance.

_"You're welcome Raj enjoy Beyonce."_

_"Thank You Amy."_ Raj said as both of them exited the apartment Sheldon somehow managed to get his draft notice in odd order as they both went downstairs.

_"So just cause I don't like Beyonce and everyone else does makes me the person that should go get alcohol."_

_"Sheldon, you mentioned you wanted to watch the bulk of the game just for the advertisement."_

_"Well Amy, for your information Professor Harrison really mentioned a good commercial about the farm industry that was airing as well."_

_"Don't get started on that whole Professor Harrison thing again Sheldon, how long have you've known him."_

_"Long enough Amy, I'll just give him a call as you're grabbing the alcohol."_

Their argument continued as they reached Amy's car and headed off to the market.


	3. 2: Dreams of Another Type

_**Chapter 2: Dreams of Another Type**_

_**A/N: Expect at least one these on the 17th of each month going forward. Enjoy**_

* * *

The cave, it was all she could see, nearly a year and a half after she'd been lost for a month without a trace there she was back inside. Although who she was with did bring another sense of wonder and confusion.

_"Axew where are we?"_

Iris looked around once to get hear bearings. Blue then began to glow again, filling the crannies of the cave.

_"**SinJohKanOen** really?"_

That was the least of her problems as the images began to manifest. Images of the people she long thought were only dreams from a distant time she had long forgot.

**_"Raj what happened."_**

**_"I don't have a taser."_**

**_"I'm calling you my sister."_**

_"Amy what are…?"_ The words barley got out of Iris as she could now see her own self running from a shadow. It slowly moved then consumed her as she struggled against it.

_"NO!"_

Iris shot upward in her sleeping bag careful not to disturb the nearby sleeping Axew. Ever since the white ruins and Team Plasma the dreams have been more frequent and recurring. Now on their way back to Nuvema Town to talk with Professor Juniper they had begun to get more prevalent. It had only been a year and a half since she lost that month of her life and somehow fell from the sky. Juniper conned it off as Iris being taken by a very large Unfezant but somehow she knew better.

_"Why are they coming back now?"_ She shimmied out of the sleeping bag and went around the campsite to alleviate her insomnia. It was as still as could be very quiet moonlit night. Iris walked over to a small clearing 200 ft away from our camp to get some bearings on what to do.

_"Do I say something to them, I mean they think I was gone for a month taken by an Unfezant and yet I think I'm supposed to go back."_

The moonlight came over the ridge and bathed the clearing in a radiant glow. That gave rise to another thought.

_"If I do this do I leave Axew, Excadrill, Emolga and Dragonite with Ash and Cilan? I know they already have enough problems with the others as it is."_

With that one thought pushed aside she headed back to the camp passing us by as we were curled up snoring. The squeeze back into her bag was easier then getting out with Axew hardly moving an inch. She gazed upwards at the stars beyond the trees the lone thought that filled her mind before drifting back off to sleep was one that she knew would be a game changer and potentially cataclysmic to both of us.

_"I'm going to leave them, I have to go back. in the next 2 days"_

Sleep soon overtook her and all thoughts that came with it.


	4. 3: The Pre-Show Urination Problem

_**Chapter 3: The Pre-Show Urination Problem**_

**April 18, 2013**

_"Of all the times for my system not to work why does it have to be the Jackie Robinson movie?"_ Sheldon moaned as he left the theater showing 42 just before the opening credits. Normally he devised systems for all types of occasions including morning commute, DVR rotation, Leonard's and his laundry, evening take out meal plan, and most crucial the daily bowl movements he always posted on the fridge. Now it failed him as he stood in line for the bathroom and the stall was full as well as the adjacent urinals. His despair at the problem weighed heavily.

_"Man how does this happen to me?"_

The situation then took a stunning turn as a knock happened on the stall, he turned to see if anyone else noticed but then realized he was alone.

_"Hello is anyone in there?"_

It was a few seconds before a response surfaced from the stall.

_"Dr. Cooper?"_

_"Professor Harrison is that you?"_

_"Yeah Sheldon, give me a minute I'll meet you outside."_

Without a second thought Sheldon hurried up and went through his business quickly exiting the bathroom. A few minutes later Harrison walked out, and Sheldon was in awe of his sheer figure. Looking like a mix of an elven king and the movie version of Sherlock Holmes that starred Robert Downey Jr, he possessed a swagger that Sheldon just envied.

_"Sir am I keeping you from a movie?"_

_"No actually Sheldon I just don't like the previews so I snuck away from the 3D Jurassic Park to use the bathroom."_

_"Oh don't remind me. I'm actually in 42 right now."_

_"Oh the Jackie Robinson movie?"_

_"Yes, apparently Harrison Ford plays a mean cantankerous guy who hired him."_

_"Yeah Branch Rickey everyone knows that Sheldon."_

_"Well sir…"_

_"Sheldon were not at school you can call me Roger…"_

_"Roger…You certainly don't look like a roger, a Cyrus maybe…"_

Roger gulped at that quip of Sheldon's and then regained his enough for Sheldon to stare behind him.

_"Anyway Roger it looks like I'm keeping you so I'll let you go."_

_"Actually Sheldon I do have need of your services, I acquired the funds off of a former colleague of your good friend Mr. Wolowitz before he died."_

It was Sheldon's turn to gulp as he knew exactly what Roger was talking about.

_"Rex Simon had his house collapse on him and they never found his body."_

_"But they did find his research I acquired it and I think I may have perfected it. I really could use a brilliant mind like yours to work out the kinks so to speak."_

_"Ok that sounds like a great way to spend the afternoon, you can count me in sir."_

_"Perfect, oh and Dr. Cooper don't share this with anyone we wouldn't want your good friends taking your credit now would we?"_

_"Good point, enjoy your movie."_

Sheldon bid Roger Adeiu and returned to the theater playing 42. Just to hear Harrison Ford deliver his first lines of the film. Raj however who was with Sheldon did not find this amusing.

_"A little less N word please Indiana."_


	5. 4: A Sad Goodbye

_**Chapter 4: A Sad Goodbye**_

We were almost within 4 days of Nuvema town when we stopped for the night at a spacious outdoor Cabin. After another one of Cilan's fabulous meals we didn't know how to spend our evening so naturally we decided to let everyone out and get all 3 of us away to talk amongst ourselves.

_"So what's on the menu tonight boys?"_ Iris excitedly yelled.

_"Well I'm sure curious to know why you two still decided to join me._" I brought up. _"I mean after the league I figured you two would have gone back home I mean that's what everyone else I've ever traveled with has done."_

Cilan could sense my change in tone and rubbed my shoulders in confidence.

_"Ash, come on I still have my heart set on becoming an S Class Connoisseur and Iris here still wants to be a dragon master, even after receiving the gym from Drayden."_

_"You guys mean that."_

_"Yeah Ash we do, and that means were all in this together, if what I've learned from Dawn and heard from about your past companions is that we're always at our best when were this tight knit. That's how like a great chef…"_

Cilan went on with his explanation while I saw the mood on Iris' face go south at the mention of us always together. I noticed and immediately shot my hand up to ask Cilan to stop.

_"Hey Iris, is something bugging you?"_

The look on her face made it look like there was something plaguing her and she really needed to get it off of her chest.

_"Come on Iris,"_ Cilan pointed out rubbing her lavender follicles _"You know you can always tell us anything."_

The whimper on her face vanished and she sighed heavily. _"Guys, can I ask you something."_

We both looked on at her confused noticing that she almost never used that tone. _"Sure…"_

_"I think I'm going to leave…"_

_"What…"_ my jaw was nearly on the ground.

_"Iris Why…"_

_"Guys you remember last year when that Giant Unfezant abducted me and I was gone for a month. Lately I've been having nightmares about my ordeal, and I know there is something still out there telling me that it's still out there."_

_"Iris no way, leaving is one thing but going right back to the very Pokémon that nearly got you killed we can't let you do that."_

_"Ash you're such a…"_

_"'You may say I'm a kid Iris or anything else but I do think this could be the biggest gamble you're going to make and we'll not let you lose."_

_"Ash is right Iris, we'll come to and help you out."_

_"No guys, I have to face down this bird myself and completely alone."_

_"Completely alone?"_ Both our jaws dropped.

_"Yes which is why Ash I'm asking you to take Axew, and Cilan you have everyone else."_

My mind went racing, _"But I already have 6."_

_"Yes I know and under normal circumstances this would have been done at the nearest Pokémon center or at Junipers lab. But can you hold your own for a couple of days."_

Cilan grabbed Iris hand and held on tight. _"Iris we're almost back to Junipers lab at least can you hold off on leaving until we get there."_

The tears were forming on her face but she silently nodded. We all walked back to the cabin when we saw the others happily playing and enjoying each other's company. While Iris and Cilan went back to frolicate with the others I decided to be a bit proactive.

_"Hey Snivy…"_

I saw Snivy right by the tree outside the door soaking up the last bit of sun before sunset. She immediately raced down and came to my feet.

_"Vy-Snivy-Snivy"_ {You need something Ash?}

I picked her up and gave her a big hug she then vinewhipped my hat off of my head then I set her down.

_"Snivy, I'm going to have to do without you for a while."_

Her head turned and looked at me confused _"Vy"_ {Me?}

_"Yeah, see Iris has all intentions to leave and well I'm not so sure she should go at this alone. I'm going to place you with Iris so she doesn't know you're there until it's too late for her to turn around."_

_"Sni-Sni-Vy-Sni"_ {Why me, what about Pikachu?}

_"I want you to do whatever she asks you to do, follow her word no questions asked, but try to keep yourself and her out of trouble. Can you do that for me?"_

She nodded and flashed her very familiar grin. _"Vy-Sni"_ {For Sure}

I figured I get one more hug in before saying goodbye and this time Snivy was a bit more understanding and wrapped her vine around me. Setting her down we both went inside as I looked for Iris' bag, it was easy enough to find as I opened it up and found an open corner she'll never suspect. Snivy gave me a humble smile as we both knew what was about to happen. I smiled right back acknowledging her gratitude during the long way around Unova.

_"Well Snivy, until we meet again."_

I recalled her into the Pokéball and shrunk it down. Placing it into the pocket I quickly sealed the bag back up. Then went back outside and joined the others. Iris was looking frantically and it probably had to do with her problem before.

_"Ash I can't find Snivy have you seen her?"_

_"Yeah, I found her inside she was a bit sleepy so I recalled her early."_

_"Oh how strange…"_

That last thought passed by as we all managed to set up the sleeping bags inside.

* * *

_**6 ½ Hours later.**_

As I quickly changed my clothes I looked over at everyone sleeping. Ash was managing to even have a humble smile, not sure if he was dreaming about battling or something else. Cilan did curl himself up next to Emolga. The others I set in the corner with Axew keeping careful guard over them.

_"Why is this so hard?"_

After last time in the cave with them I vowed not to even think of dragging them into this. This journey was going to be mine and mine alone. How could being a dragon master even get through me if I still have dreams about that other world?

_"Wait a note for the guys and Axew and the gang."_

Grabbing paper I flashbacked to when Axew and I left in a very similar fashion quickly jotting down details with no regard to what did happen. Now I knew that I will likely not be coming back to them. As the last words went down the memories started to flow, receiving Axew, befriending Excadrill, meeting Ash, and our entire journey together. Then like that it was done.

_"That should do it then…"_

My bag I slung right around my shoulders keeping the extra food from Cilan in the pocket just to make sure it wasn't damaged. It should do me fin until I get to Castelia, then I can get some more. Then a pistop home before returning to Iciris.

I opened the door as the moonlight showed down and gave the road a white almost ethereal like glow. The view back I noticed gave the others a glow themselves. A heavy sighed flowed from my mouth as I knew what had to happen next.

_"Ash Ketchum, Cilan, this has been one of those great journeys I never figured I would have. You two, no you two and the others have changed me for the better. I was a wild girl who never wanted to settle and appreciate the things around me. Now I'm set to inherit a gym I never wanted in the first place, as a dragon master you guys set me on that course and for that I'm forever grateful."_

My head then turned to the sleeping Axew in the corner if they were difficult this would be unbearable.

_"Axew, I'm going to miss carrying you around thank you for everything and one day you'll become a very strong Haxorus, Ash will make sure of that."_

The tears began to flow and I knew that it was time.

_"Goodbye you guys…"_

I closed the door to the cabin and stared out at the open world before me. If this would be how I'd see this world then it was something I would look forward to the most.

_"Okay let's see what's out there."_

The road almost lit my way as I began to walk. As the cabin shrank in the distance behind me it was almost weird to be once again on my own. But then it was certainty that pushed me forward. Now it was my turn to see what the dragon master was made of.


	6. 5: The Villainous Planning Stag

_**Chapter 5: The Villainous Planning Stage.**_

_**A/N: The Plot begins to thicken right here...**_

* * *

The emptiest corner of ClaTech bore the office of Professor C. Roger Harrison historical expert and master impersonator of famous British actors. Ever since his arrival in early December of 2009, he has quietly carved out his own niche among the science geeks and experts. President Seibert knew to give him his distance and great things would come. Now nearly 4 years later Sheldon now would become the research colleague of the up and coming reasearcher.

Harrison was knee deep in an early Copernicus model of the solar system when he heard 9 knocks.

_"Professor Harrison, Professor Harrison, Professor Harrison."_

_"Ahh Sheldon, come on in I'm almost set up."_

The door opened up and Sheldon walked in filled with a sense of awestruck.

_"Sir, a Copernicus model of the solar system?"_

_"Yes, one of the major things I assemble in my downtime is models of ancient scientific breakthroughs, no matter how inaccurate they are."_

Harrison gandered over yonder to a display case showing the models in question and Sheldon spent a few minutes going over them while he snuck away to finish his big project.

It took nearly 10 minutes but Sheldon finally finished and turned around.

_"Sir, are you still here."_

_"Sheldon, I just finished setting up turn around..."_

Sheldon turned and noticed Harrison now standing by it, the very same box that he helped Rex set up 2 years earlier in an empty classroom. Except it looked as if Harrison perfected it. No longer simply a wooden wardrobe this now looked very similar to the prop in the movie but with the attachments placed in now looking more natural instead of sticking out.

_"Roger, how…"_

_"Did I get this…? Let's just say that when Mr. Simon had his accident I recovered his research in question. I of course decided to make this my own little Narnian portal but like the back it is hollow. Now Sheldon I must ask, what exactly did he do with this the first time that made you question it."_

Sheldon repeated his knock around the device that he did before.

_"He placed in a small cube or rather Howard did, fired the thing up and just disintegrated it."_

_"Sheldon, the device wasn't designed to disintegrate; rather it takes the matter out of our world and places it in another."_

Sheldon gave him a very confused look _"Roger how so, when he did it the first time all that was left was dust."_

_"Yes Sheldon that is true but through my extensive testing over the last 10 months I found that I may have finally perfected it, I can even reverse the process."_

_"You mean pull something out, like when I tricked my friends with the same thing trying to not see them break my hacky-sack record of 43."_

_"The very same, now goggles on and I'll set this up."_

Sheldon placed on his goggles as Roger entered the calculations on the computer the thoughts went racing by Sheldon's mind at light speed, can his inspiration prove a friend of Howards wrong. Roger places a brown glove facing upwards on a stool and connected nodes to it feeding it back to the box. Noticing the red ruby diamond in the center made Sheldon even more curious.

_"Sir, gloves don't stand up straight."_

_"Sheldon, the glove here contains my power source a rare ruby diamond I found in the Mojave Desert."_

_"Okay then..."_

As roger finished the last of the computations Sheldon looked at the inside of the box nervously and adjusted his demeanor.

_"Dr. Cooper if you could press enter we'll begin."_

_"By all means I will Professor Harrison."_

As Sheldon hit the button light sources began emitting from inside the now closed box. Roger smiled knowing that he hooked Sheldon line and sinker. As the box continued humming the ruby on the glove now began to glow already illuminating the see through skin in new lights. Roger thought all this through carefully.

_**"Dr. Cooper it has begun…"**_

Without warning the box suddenly kicked off, roger rushed over to check on his calculations as Sheldon peered over. There was no noise for a good 45 seconds. Then suddenly came a loud whimper.

_"Sir, I hear something in there."_

_"Oh, yes validation will be…"_

As Roger opened up the box they saw the body fall out of it his jaw dropped and Sheldon nearly tripped over. Himself realizing the body looked familiar. Only one name came to his mind and that was…

_"Iris….?"_

The body then came up and Sheldon now realized based on the loft of purple hair, who exactly he was now staring at.

_"Sheldon?"_

Roger stood in silence now comptemplating their reunion. The sequence of events was unfolding just as promised.

_**"Now it can really begin…"**_


End file.
